mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glurt
Glurt is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description Personality Glurt is a very affectionate dog-like Mixel. He is eager to greet his friends, but sometimes a bit too eager. He loves to play fetch and is almost always panting in excitement. While he is a Mixel of few words, his emotions speak for him. His tail is like a giant spring that can bounce around with even more energy. Physical Appearance Glurt has a lime face that points towards a black nose with a green base. He has an eye on each side of his head and two small black cat-like ears. He has two fangs that point downward in his upper jaw and two closer-spaced fangs that point upward in his lower jaw. He has a black tongue and is nearly always drooling slime from it. His body is a dark green rectangular shape with a black top and black rectangular design at the edge. He has four grey legs with dark green feet. At his rear is a black rectangle that houses a vine tail. Ability He can eat nearly anything with a garbage compacting mouth. He can also form goo bubbles that he can encase himself in. His tail also can act as a pogo stick or a motorboat motor when needed. His mouth is also incredibly slobbery. Biography Early life Little is known about Glurt's early life. However, he developed a liking for "Fetch the Cubit" with Glomp. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") When at Mixel Park with his brothers, he meets up with the Spikels and happily greets Scorpi, accidentally scaring him in the process. He then plays a game of fetch with a Cubit that Glomp throws. As he walks back with it, a scared Scorpi crashes into it, causing the two of them to Murp. He ends up sliming and cutting up the park, messing around in the Spiky Desert, and finally ends up in the Wiztastics' show, where he climbs up the rafters. It takes the Torts/Mesmo Mix to finally capture him. A puff of magic causes the rafters to break, but in the process de-mixes him from Scorpi. ("Murp Romp") When Glomp was sick with a bad cold, Glurt tried to help make his brother feel better. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Set Information Glurt was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41519 and contains 62 pieces. In-Booklet code Glurt's code in Calling All Mixels is BA2FTAST1C, which is BarfTastic when decoded. Trivia *He is the Glorp Corp Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. *He was the first series 3 Mixel revealed. *He is the second Mixel to be based off of a dog, the first being Jawg. He looks and even acts more like a dog than Jawg does. *He is the fifth and last to stand in line of the logo on the boxes. *He can blow goo bubbles out of his mouth like bubble gum. * He enjoys playing "Fetch the Cubit" with Glomp. * As seen in his character video, he can use his tail as a pogo stick. He can also spiral it like a motorboat's motor for a quick getaway in the swamp. As such, his tail is extremely flexible and sturdy. *Like Flurr, Wizwuz and Burnard, Glurt has something coming out of his mouth, in his case, it's slime. * He is the only Glorp Corp member that has been referred to by name in the cartoon so far. * He is the shortest Glorp Corp member. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Mixed Up Special **Murp Romp Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines **Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold! Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Secondary Members Category:Nixel Included Category:Green Category:Cat ears Category:Mixels with noses Category:Deep voices Category:Elemental Mouth Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Non jointed tails Category:More than two legs Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Shortest mixels Category:Mixels without hands Category:Dog-Like Mixels Category:Speed Category:Calling All Mixels